


frustrations and kisses

by strawberryparfaits



Series: carlando kisses [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Lando, Carlando, M/M, SMUT!, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryparfaits/pseuds/strawberryparfaits
Summary: Lando is stressed from work. Carlos is there to help.This is a sequel to crashes and kisses! Can be read separately but there are some links here and there~
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: carlando kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	frustrations and kisses

“See you next time guys. Peace.” Lando turned off his stream. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, having played Call of Duty for three hours. He glanced at the clock. 3 a.m, Wednesday, his only off day of the week. Late night streams were always fun, and it was a perfect getaway from the hustle and bustle of team meetings all day long - especially from the long discussions with Andreas and Zak about media image, updates about the McLaren hospitality, the list could go on. 

The night was intensely quiet, and Lando was itching to do something. He stared into blank space. Nothing. Frustrated, he plopped down on his bed and decided to just sleep, however, he just kept tossing and turning. “Urgh,” he sat up and reached for his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through his contacts, wondering who would be awake at this hour. Carlos. The moment Lando saw that profile picture, he knew he was fucked. That guy actually had the audacity to steal Lando’s phone and take a selfie. Not that Lando really minded. 

His cock reacted faster than his brain, and he found himself reaching for his pants, irritatedly tugging it off. It was good that he didn’t wear underwear today. The more he stared at that picture, the more he recalled vivid images of what had happened just two nights ago, and his cock hardened even more. “Fuck, Carlos,” he whined as his hand touched his cock, smearing his precum all over his length and fingers, then he impatiently thrusted two fingers into his hole, adding a third just a few moments later. It was not enough, he needed more. He scrambled to get his dildo from his luggage, carelessly drizzling lube on it, then rolled back onto the bed, and slowly stretched himself with the dildo. Soon he was thrusting at a pleasurable pace, and the only thing he could think of was Carlos. 

Dazed, he absentmindedly pressed on the call button, dildo fully in his hole. Then he continued thrusting it into him. “Lando? What’s up?” The familiar voice came through the speakers. Lando just panted, and continued his actions, getting frustrated as he couldn’t seem to reach his climax. The Spaniard heard his moans over the speaker, and immediately understood what was going on. “Thinking of me again?” He rasped. “Carlos, fuck, need you,” Lando babbled, too gone to say anything in full sentences. “Dildo… not enough…” 

“You can do it, baby, close your eyes and imagine I’m fucking you right now,” Carlos’ voice deepened, and he mentally cursed himself for the slip-up; Lando wouldn’t like such an intimate name. But what mattered now was making Lando happy. He then continued whispering sweet nothings, being as close to the speaker as possible, making sure that Lando couldn’t miss it. He could hear Lando’s moans become louder, and knew he was reaching his climax. “Come for me, Lando.” With a final moan, Lando arched his back and spilled all over the sheets.

Hands still quivering from the intensity, Lando reached for his phone. “Thanks, Carlos. Just needed a release.” “Yeah, anytime. Sleep now, its been a long day,” Carlos replied. They bid goodbye, and while Lando fell asleep almost instantly, Carlos was wide awake in his thoughts. He guessed that any relationship with Lando was better than no relationship at all, and he wouldn’t mind being there for the younger when he needed him. But his heart still felt a twinge of sadness. He wanted something more than friends with benefits, he wanted love. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell into slumber, his dreams being preoccupied by Lando, like it always had been for the past few months. 

Thursday was a hectic work day, with a back-to-back schedule, starting from filming McLaren Unboxed in the morning(Carlos’ favourite event, of course), sim racing in the afternoon, followed by online meetings with sponsors, then signing merchandise. They were finally down to the last event for the day, team strategy meetings. “So for this session we will be starting off with reports on last week’s Tuscan statistics, then tyre strategies for next week, then ending off with the updates on 2022’s chassis. Which Carlos, you can feel free to stay,” team principal Andreas stated, “let’s start off with the reports…” 

It was about two hours later when the only discussion topic left was the 2022 chassis. “I’ll just sit in this round,” Carlos said, with the team principal nodding in agreement. He listened attentively for the first ten minutes, then started to drone out a bit, and his mind drifted to last night, or rather this morning. He took a quick glance at innocent Lando who was taking down notes, and decided to spice things up a little. After all, they were sitting next to each other, and everyone else was tuned in with headphones, listening to the conversation. Carlos casually placed his hand on Lando’s knee, causing Lando to jerk, just a bit, in surprise. Just when things seemed to go back to normal, Carlos shifted his hand up to his thigh, giving it a rather harsh squeeze, dangerously close to his crotch. The younger lifted up one side of his earpiece, and mouthed, “Are you crazy?” Then went back to his work. A little disappointed, Carlos just decided to remove his hand and stay still for the rest of the session. He did understand that Lando was passionate about his work, hence he didn’t disturb him further, and excused himself from the meeting. 

“Good job with the reports today and we’ll see you tomorrow, early in the morning.” The meeting finally ended, and while the other crew headed straight for the door, Lando gathered his stuff with a sigh, then dragged his feet back to his room on Level 3, to get his bag. The last part of the meeting had been rather stressful, with Carlos gone next year, he would have to figure out all the complicated things alone. He took off his cap and shaked his head in annoyance, then opened the door. To his surprise, Carlos was lounging in his swiveling chair, and turned around, grinning. “Surprise.” 

“What was that at the meeting? You know I don’t like to be disturbed during work,” Lando remarked. He always expressed how he felt directly, and wasn’t afraid to be direct. “Nothing!’ Lando just frowned and went around his desk, only to find that his bag wasn’t there. “Where’s my bag?” Silence. “You hid it? Seriously?” Silence. “Are you fucking kidding me, give me my bag, I am going home right now,” Lando became increasingly angrier, and this was a rare sight. Silence. Carlos just stared at him wordlessly, still sitting in his chair, whatever smile he had previously gone. “Give me my bag,” Lando strided over to Carlos, fuming. “You’ll have to earn it,” “Mmph-” Carlos smashed their mouths together before Lando could even say a word. This kiss was much more aggressive than their previous, one filled with tension and frustrations. But Lando was resolute. He just tired. He just wanted his bag. “Okay, my bag, now.” Carlos sighed as he reached behind the sofa, giving it to Lando. “Bye,” he waved tiredly. Lando stalked off. 

A few minutes later and Carlos was still sitting in the same chair, pondering about what he should do with Lando, how he should tell him his feelings, and when. Then an unlikely figure appeared back in the doorway. “I changed my mind, fuck you,” Lando strode over to Carlos, flung his bag to the side and straddled Carlos, then attacked his lips while grinding down. Then the elder broke the kiss. “You’ve been so bad today, brat.” Lando hummed, “then punish me, sir. Spank me.” Carlos’ eyes widened a fraction at that. “Tell me I didn’t hear that wrong.” It was his one of his deepest fantasies and he couldn’t believe that it was coming through. “You didn’t.” That was all he needed to roughly shove down Lando’s pants, pulling him face down into his lap. “Count for me.” “One…” The first slap came down cautiously. “Two… harder, sir.” By the end of the tenth slap, Lando was a whimpering mess, with tear streaks evident. 

Carlos supported him up, then pulled him towards the glass window, both of them facing the outside. The Spaniard grabbed his hair, “I’m gonna fuck you here, where everyone can see you. You like that?” Lando nodded furiously. Carlos then reached for lube and condoms, and started prepping Lando. Soon he was entering him slowly, feeling Lando’s tight walls. “Fuck, you’re so tight, even after that day.” “All for you, sir. Fuck me, please,” Lando begged. Carlos started thrusting up into Lando, faster, but still cautiously. “I won’t break, sir.” Carlos then started fucking into him at a brutal pace, while caging him against the window with his two arms, sucking a dark bruise onto his favourite spot - his collarbone. “Don’t hold back your moans for me,” he rasped, and was satisfied to hear Lando constantly moaning his name, over and over. They reached their climax together, streaks of white painting the glass wall. 

Carlos continued thrusting into Lando, seeing that Lando liked the oversensitivity. When Lando finally came down from his high, he was shaking, and Carlos supported Lando onto the couch, wiped him down and dressed him. “That was fucking awesome,” he heard Lando mutter, “You’re not staying?” Carlos turned around in the doorway with an unreadable expression. “Nope, bye.” Lando was a little puzzled but just dismissed any thoughts, although a small thought in his mind knew that something was a little off. 

Over the next few days, Carlos seemed to be avoiding him, and when they did speak, it was only during meetings, with abrupt sentences. It was the early mornings of Wednesday again, a week after the day Lando called Carlos. Rather than streaming Twitch, Lando’s thoughts went to his activities with Carlos a week earlier, about the way the elder looked at him and cared for him during sex, and he felt a small flutter in his heart. This was something that he never felt before. He came to a sudden realisation that he liked Carlos, just a little, no, a lot. But now he was avoiding him. Confusion arose and he decided to text the first person who came to mind, someone who knew what dating was like. Max. 

L: Hey, I think I like someone. What should I do?  
M: Me?  
L: You wish. No, its someone that I had my first time with. And second.  
M: Holy shit mate, does he know?  
L: No  
M: Just tell me who. I need to know so that I can give you advice, every person needs to be approached differently  
L: Carlos  
M: Sainz?  
L: Yeah  
M: What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think max is with? let me know in the comments!
> 
> if you want me to write other stories, let me know too!


End file.
